Gambit
Gambit is a character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. After many years as a gambler and professional thief, Remy LeBeau - also known as Gambit - fell in with the X-Men, joining them to use their superpowers to better the world. Gambit's ability to infuse objects with kinetic energy, such as his playing cards, distinguish him as a hero and as a powerful mutant. He is a member of the X-Men and had a longstanding love affair with his X-Men teammate Rogue. Character History Remy Etienne LeBeau was born in New Orleans, Louisiana on August, 26th. He was kidnapped from the hospital where he was born, then raised by the LeBeau Clan Thieves' Guild, and given to the Antiquary as a tribute. They referred to the child as "Le Diable Blanc" ("the White Devil") and believed he was prophesied to unite the warring Thieves' and Assassins' Guilds. Soon after, Remy was placed in the care of Fagan's Mob, a gang of street thieves who raised the child and taught him the ways of thievery. After living as an orphan on the streets, a 10-year-old Remy attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, then patriarch of the Thieves' Guild. Jean-Luc took the boy off the streets and adopted him into his own family. He later became a member of the X-Men and was romantically interested in one of his teammates, Rogue, and started flirting with her. Despite her off-putting manner and the obstacle of her uncontrollable mutant ability that prevented anyone from touching her, he began romancing and seducing Rogue. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story Gambit appears unconscious in a cut scene where he and a few heroes have tried to face against Dr. Doom in Doom's Castle and lost. Other heroes that appeared unconscious with him are Beast, Magneto, Professor Xavier, Colossus, Emma Frost, Cyclops, and Hulk. While he is not playable, Moon Knight, an exclusive character in some versions, appears to have borrowed some moves off of Gambit's in the X-Men: Legends series, such as the Staff Slam, Staff Assault, and his animations (mirrored) when selected as a character. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story At one point, he owed a favor to Nick Fury, which the Colonel called in when he had the mutant attack Latveria in an unsanctioned war. Gambit was put on Bravo Team, and lost contact with Fury, forcing him to send Wolverine and Spider-Man to re-establish radio communications. Bravo Team continued the attack on Castle Doom and battled the Tinkerer in his secret lab. In the end, the lab was destroyed and Gambit, as well as the other superheroes, escaped the destruction of the castle. One year after the attack, Gambit helped the Ultimate Alliance during the Superhuman Civil War and the Nanite Fold's invasion Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: How to Unlock How to unlock: ''Get to the 3rd map of the Latveria Mission. '''Flying?: '''No. Has double-jump. Powers *'Card Barrage''' A stream of explosive cards. (energy damage) *'Radial Staff' Circular swing knock back anyone within range. (impact damage) *'Explosive Hand' Fan-shaped spread of explosive cards. (energy damage) *'52 Card Pickup' Dozens of exploding cards rain down on foes. (energy damage) Costumes *Based on his Classic costume from Jim Lee era *Horseman of Death Abilities *'Charged Staff' Raises melee attack damage. *'Object Charging' Raises energy damage from thrown objects. *'Energy Mastery' Adds energy damage to melee attacks. Requires Pro-Reg. *'Concentration' Allows more frequent use of powers. Requires Pro-Reg. *'Cajun Luck' Team finds more orbs more frequently. Requires Anti-Reg. *'Precise Aim' Raises chance of inflicting critical hits. Requires Anti-Reg. Teams *X-Men *Masters of Energy *Weapon Specialists Conversations Senator Lieber. Maria Hill. Nick Fury. Nick Fury. Nanite Havok. Nanite Tinkerer. Nanite Nick Fury Trivia *The Gambit that appears in the third game is not the same one who appeared in the first two games, as the third game is set in a different continuity. *If one looks closely at his playing cards, each one of them is rendered as a 10 of Diamonds; the one exception is his cover art which shows him holding his iconic Ace of Spades. *Gambit's cards are also borderless diamondback casino-quality cards of an unknown logo/brand. *Gambit was one of the X-Men taken out by Doctor Doom in the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Doomsday cut scene. *In Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order, Gambit is voiced by Rick Pasqualone, reprising the role from Marvel Heroes. Category:Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Weapon X Category:Acolytes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Anti-Registration Category:Bravo Team Category:DLC